SomeOne Is You
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai lelaki yang sering datang ketempat kerjanya pada malam hari. Tanpa dia ketahui, lelaki tersebut juga menyukai dirinya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Apa itu? -Summary gagal abis- ChanBaek YAOI TYPO judul sama cerita gak nyambung


Someone Is You

Annyeong^^ aku author baru disni jadi mohon bantuannya ya :). Cerita ini muncul tiba aja di pikiran author hehe. Aku ambil judulnya dari judul lagu After School soalnya gak jago buat judul-_- oke deh kita mulai aja ya hehe. Semoga pada suka :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Baekhyun pasti selalu berada di sebuah supermarket kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan _Seoul_ ini setiap tengah malam dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan. Dia terpaksa bakerja tengah malam demi mencukupin kehidupannya sehari-hari yang tidak mempunyai keluarga. Setiap malam itu juga dia sendirian dan membereskan barang-barang yang dijual di minimarket tersebut. Jarang ada pengunjung yang datang, paling tidak hanya pengunjung yang ingin melakukan perjalanan malam karena adanya urusan. Itupun hanya sekedar membeli minuman untuk diminum ditengah jalan lalu setelah itu Baekhyun akan sendiri lagi. Tapi, minggu-minggu ini ada sedikit perbedaan setelah dua tahun Baekhyun bekerja disini. Kini, setiap malam pasti ada seorang _namja_ yang datang kesana dan membeli minuman. Awalnya Baekhyun biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan dia bertanya-tanya untuk apa _namja_ tersebut datang tiap malam? Tapi taukah kalian, bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah terpikat oleh ketampanan sang _namja_ yang bahkan dia tidak tau namanya.

**Disclaimer: EXO cuma punya Tuhan YME dan SM Ent. buakn punya author, tapi lay punya author sih *dijitak**

**Pairing: Baekyeol/ChanBaek**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Warning: Typo, Yaoi, Don't Like, Don't Read**

_'Huh bosan,'_ keluh Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri di meja kasir sambil sesekali meniup-niup poninya yang sudah memanjang. "Apakah namja itu tidak datang?" gumamnya sambil memandang jalan kota_ Seoul_ yang lenggang.

_Kriiing_

Baru beberapa detik Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari jalanan yang sepi itu, terdengar bunyi pintu masuk minimarket. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk memberi salam kepada sang tamu. _'Omo... itu dia,'_ pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Selamat datang," ucap Baekhyun riang sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya tak lupa juga dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Ne," sahut _namja_ tersebut yang hanya memberikan senyum tipis dan langsung melenggang begitu saja memasuki supermarket itu lebih dalam.

Setelah _namja _itu pergi, Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdegub dengan kencang. _'Ish... kenapa dia bisa begitu mempesona?'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang diikuti rona merah dipipinya. Taklama, _namja_ tersebut kembali kekasir dengan membawa barang belanjaan yang akan dibayarnya._ 'Hei tumben dia membeli wine. Tidak seperti biasanya,' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Semuanya jadi 30 won tuan," katanya sambil membungkus barang belanjaan _namja _tersebut.

_Namja _itu memberikan uang sesuai yang dikatakan Baekhyun. "Hm.. hei jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil namaku saja. Aku rasa kita seumuran," kata_ namja_ tersebut sambil tesenyum kearah Baekhyun yang membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Umm... ano..." kedua mata Baekhyun melirik-lirik gelisah seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katanya. "Eh? Ohiya, perkenalkan aku Chanyeol. Kau?" kata _namja_ itu seakan tau kebingungan Baekhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Eh? A-aku Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun gugup sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. _'Hangat,'_ pikirnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekkie-ah," tangan keduanya masih bertautan, Baekhyun menatap bingung kewajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh harap.

"N-ne," Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum senang dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "_Gomawo _Baekkie-ah," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yach! Jangan berantakin rambutku," ucap Baekhyun sambil mem_pout_ bibirnya,

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh "tenang, kau tetap manis kok Baekkie-ah."

_Blussh._

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah yang hanya dibalas kekehan Chanyeol.

"Sudah ya Baekkie, aku harus pergi. _Anyyeong_~" ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan supermarket tersebut. Tak lupa dia melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mematung dia mematung di depan kasir sambil memandang kepergian Chanyeol.

_'Tuhkan, dia memang mempesona,'_ pujinya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam biasa, Baekhyun selalu kerja di minimarket kecil di pinggair jalan raya _Seoul_. Tapi kini Baekhyun tidak harus merasa kesepian lagi, karena kini dia selalu ditemani oleh teman barunya juga orang yang dicintainya. Setiap malam Chanyeol akan selalu menemani Baekhyun di minimarket tersebut. Kadang dia hanya mengobrol di depan kasir dengan Baekhyun, kadang dia membantu Baekhyun menata barang-barang yang baru datang, kadang dia membantu mengecek barang-barang di minimarket tersebut, kadang juga Chanyeol suka menggoda Baekhyun yang memang gampang digoda-_-. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan didepan kasir.

"Baekkie-ah, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di agendanya.

"Dua tahun, _wae _Chanyeollie-ah?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati muka Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Membuat dia merona dan menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"_Aniyo_... jadi, apa selama itu kau mempekerjakan semuanya sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hm... dulu ada kakak ku yang membantuku disini. Dia juga bekerja tengah malam begini bersamaku. Tapi..." Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya dan menerawang keluar melihat jalanan _Seoul _yang hanya memperlihatkan sedikit kendaraan yang lewat. "Dia sudah meninggal, karena kecelakaan tahun lalu," lanjutnya

_Flashback_

"_Hyung_, Baekkie mau es krim itu hyung," rengek Baekhyun kepada _hyung_nya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya sambil menunjuk kedai es krim di sebrang tempatnya.

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah berjanji hanya ingin membeli topi saja Baekkie?" tanya sang kakak sambil bertolak pinggang di depan Baekhyun.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku ingin sekali es krim itu~" rengeknya dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aish, baiklah _hyung_ belikan. Kau tunggu disini saja _hyung_ yang akan kesana. _Arraseo_?"

"Yey! _Gomawo_ Luhan-_hyung!_" pekiknya senang dan mencium pipi mulus sang kakak.

"Yach. Jangan berlebihan begitu. Baiklah _hyung_ pergi dulu, kau jangan tinggalkan _hyung_ ya," ancam Luhan sambil menunjuk muka Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya _hyung_ tenang aja, Baekkie akan tunggu disini. Janji," serunya gembira.

"Oke. Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap luhan sambil menyebrangi jalan untuk ke kedai es krim tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun? dia duduk dibangku yang ada dipinggir jalan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya layaknya anak kecil sambil bersenandung riang. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan es krim yang dibelikan oleh sang kakak. Dia melihat ada sebuah mobil _sport_ berwana putih yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang penuh. Dia memandang mobil tersebut sampai tiba-tiba...

"_HYUNG_ AWAS!" teriaknya dari pinggir jalan saat melihat _hyung_nya yang sedang menyebrang tersenyum sambil membawa dua mangkok berisi ice krim pesanan _dongsaeng_nya. Ketika dia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak kearahnya, dia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat iu, tubuhnya seakan kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya matanya saja yang melotot melihat mobil itu terus melaju dengan cepat hingga dia merasa tubuhnya melayang terkena mobil tersebut.

Baekhyun membeku ditempat. _Pruk_. "LUHAN _HYUNG!" _Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang setelah mangkokn ice krim yang dibawa Luhan jatuh tepat di bawah Baekhyun. Orang-orang yang sedang lewat dijalan sepi tersebut segera membopong dan membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit dan ada juga yang membawa Baekhyun yang pingsan.

_Flashback End_

"Setelah itu... hiks... Luhan _hyung_ tidak selamat. Hiks..." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Mereda isak tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Chanyeolyang ada di depan Baekhyun segera membawa kursinya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Menaruh wajah Baekhyun didadanya yang bodang. Membiarkan baju yang dipakainya basah karena air mata Baekhyun.

"Sstt _uljima_ Baekkie-ah. Ada aku disini yang akan menemanimu," hibur Chanyeol. Diusapnya surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menyalurkan semangat untuk temannya. Tangis Baekhyun pun tidak reda, malah semakin kencang. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Chanyeol seakan memberi tahu kalau dia sangat sedih. Chanyeol pun juga terus mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil sesekali menciumi ujung kepala Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Baekhyun akan belanja kebutuhan rumahnya yang sudah menipis. Sebelum dia berbelanja, dia sempatkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menghilangkan penatnya. Udara hari ini sungguh sejuk. Angin yang dingin berhembus menyapa kulitnya membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena lupa membawa jaket. Tapi dia sungguh senang, sudah lama dia tidak berpergian seperti ini. Walaupun hanya berkeliling dengan jalan kaki, dia cukup senang. Dulu, ketika _hyung_nya masih ada, dia sering melakukan kegiatan ini bersama sang kakak. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengenang kejadia tersebut.

Saat dia melewati gang diantara gedung tinggi, dia melihat sekelompok orang - yang sepertinya para preman- sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang tidak jelas terlihat olehnya. Awalnya dia tidak ingin ikut campur. _'Cari mati saja'_ pikirnya. Tapi niatnya berubah saat mendengar erangan orang - yang dikepung - itu. Dia merasa mengenal suara tersebut. Buru-buru dia bersembunyi di samping gang sempit tersebut. Matanya melotot saat dilihatnya Chanyeol - orang yang dikepung - perutnya di hantam oleh para preman itu dengan keras. Lalu tubuhnya dibanting dan dipukul seta diinjak oleh para preman itu. Dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun luka yang terdapat disekujur tubuh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin kalau aku membiarkannya. Chanyeol itu temanku. Tidak mungkin kalau aku melawan mereka, aku pasti kalah. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Baekhyun panik. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri di tengah gang tersebut dan berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menatap kepada para preman yang tampaknya kebingungan.

_'Tuhan bantu aku'_ doanya dalam hati.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap salah satu preman yang mempunyai tubuh yang besar dan tato disekujur tubuhnya, Membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut seketika.

_'Baekkie-ah!'_ teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia menatap Baekhyun horor yang dibalas dengan tatapan ketakutan seorang Baekhyun. Tapi pandangan matanya seakan berkata jangan-khawatir-Chanyeol-ah-aku-pasti-bisa-mengurusi-ini. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau ada polisi disana yang akan menangkap kalian jika mereka tahu kalian sedang memukuli seseorang. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, daripada kalian dia tangkap nanti," Baekhyun berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar saat mengatakan itu.

"Hahaha mana mungkin kami percaya. Kami saja tidak mendengar suara sirine polisi. Hahaha," kata preman yang lain - yang bagi Baekhyun sama menyeramkan - tertawa yang diikuti tawa preman yang lainnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku seriusan mengatakan itu," setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, terdengar sirine polisi yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hei, anak ini tidak berbohong. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kita ketangkap lagi," ucap salah seorang preman - yang mungkin pemimpin - diikiuti yang lain pergi dari gang sempit tersebut. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terbaring di jalan.

"Gwenchana Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat badan - berat - Chanyeol membantunya untuk duduk.

"_Aniyo_," Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun membantunya untuk duduk.

"Ah! Akun harus mengobati lukamu. Ayo ikut kerumahku," kata Baekhyun yang dengan hati-hati membopong tubuh Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa bisa berkelahi seperti ini sih?" omel Baekhyun sambil mengobati luka disekitar wajah Chanyeol.

"Aww... sakit Baekkie," Chanyeol tanpa sengaja memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengobati dirinya. Baekhyun merona sesaat.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," Baekhyun menekan sedikit luka di ujung bibir Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Aww... iya iya. Aku memang ada masalah dengan mereka Baekkie."

"Yach! Kenapa _nggak_ cerita samaku?" Baekhyun berhenti mengobati Chanyeol. Dia membelakangi Chanyeol dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ngambek.

Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya dipundak Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan merona sedikit. "_Mianhae_, aku belum cerita padamu. Baekkie, kau masih ingat sewaktu kita berkenalan? Aku membeli wine?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk "Aku membeli itu semua karena suruhan mereka. Dulu, aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tua di kota ini. Lalu, aku dirawat oleh mereka. Lalu sebagai balas budi, mereka menyuruhku untuk menuruti keinginan mereka. Awalnya hanya kemauan kecil, lama-kelamaan saat aku mulai dewasa mereka semakin keterlaluan. Mereka menyuruhku untuk mencari uang dengan menyewakan tubuhnya. Sungguh, aku tidak mau. Akhirnya aku hanya dipekerjakan untuk menemani mereka hanya sekedar minum. Baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Saat itu, wine 'pelanggan'ku habis, lalu aku diperintahakn untuk membelikan wine untuknya. Aku memutuskan untuk beli di minimarket tempatmu bekerja," Chanyeol sedikit meniup telinga Baekhyun yang membuatnya merinding juga mengeratkan pelukannya "Lalu, saat aku kembali, entah kenapa mereka menghadangku dan memojokanku. Mereka bilang kalau aku meninggalkan _klien_ ku dan pergi seenaknya. Aku ingin membela diri tapi mereka terus mendesakku. Terpaksa aku melarikan diri. Selama itu aku tidak pulang dan setiap malamnya aku pasti ketempat kerjamu untuk menghilangkan penat," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup leher Baekhyun membuat sang _empu_ mengeliat "Tapi ternyata tadi mereka menemukanku dan mereka sangat marah. Maka dari itu aku dipukul dan disiksa oleh mereka. Sedangkan aku tidak akan bisa melawan. Kau tau? Badan mereka itu kekar-kekar, sedangkan aku _kerempeng_ begini. Hehehe," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Membuat Baekhyun _salting_ dan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, jangan marah lagi ne, Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun memaksanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol langsung.

Baekhyun bingun sendiri. Matanya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan mata Chanyeol. "Ah, n-ne," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baekkie-ah, kau tau kenapa aku memilih minimarket tempatmu bekerja itu untuk membeli wine? Dan juga kenapa setiap malam aku selalu kesana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda - menurut Baekhyun -

"_A..ani_," jawabnya singkat. Rona merah tak pernah luntur dari pipi mulusnya itu.

"Itu karena... aku... suka kamu Baekkie. _Saranghae_ Baekkie. Aku suka kau saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Saat pertama kali aku mengunjungi minimarket itu. Saat kau tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang padaku. Saat kau memberitahukan namamu. Saat... ah banyak lagi. Maaf kalau ini terlalu cepat Baekkie. Aku..." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena Baekhyun.

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_," ucap Baekhyun dengan lancar. Dia segera menutup mulutnya dan rona merah semakin jelas diwajahnya.

"_Jinja_?" tanya Chanyeol girang.

"_N..ne. Saranghae _Yeolli-ah," Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ah Baekkie, kau sangat manis," ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat.

"Chanyeolie, se...sak,"

"Ah, _mianhae_ _chagiya~._" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut. "_Gomawo chagi,_" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasih barunya.

"_Cheon,_" balas Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang dipandangi hanya menunduk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Baekkie, jangan kau tundukkan kepalamu. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu yang manis itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis dengan rona merah yang terdapat di pipinya.

"Benar kan, kau sungguh manis Baekkie-ah," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun tersentak. Tapi akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. "Hm... boleh Chanyeollie," dengan senyum dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak tahan.

Taklama, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun. Dia melihat Baekhyun perlahan menutup matanya. Ditekan bibirnya oleh bibir Baekhyun, sedikit dilumatnya kedua belah bibir manis tersebut.

"Nggh..." entah kenapa, lenguhan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menginginkan lebih. Dia lepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap liar kewajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sayu.

"Baekkie-ah aku ingin lebih. Bolehkah?" dan hanya anggukan dari Baekhyun yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk memulai kembali cumbuan mereka. Dan selanjutnya, biarkan saja mereka berdua yang menikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

_**Satu tahun kemudian**_

"Huft," terlihat seorang _namja _manis yang sedang menggosok kedua tangannya dan sesekali meniupkan udara dari mulutnya. Mencoba menghangatkan diri.

"Kau kedinginan _chagiya_?" tanya seorang _namja _lain yang membuat dirinya terkejut. Karena_ namja_ itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

_Namja_ manis itu membalikkan badannya. Dia cemberut saat mendapati kekasihnya sedang tertawa lebar dan tetap memeluk dirinya.

"Yach! Kau mengagetkanku," ucapnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Berpura-pura ngambek.

"Hehehe maaf Baekkie _chagi_," ucap si kekasih Baekhyun - namja manis - itu.

Baekhyun masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kau darimana saja? Kenpa baru datang?"

"Maaf sayang, tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat menyesal. Sehingga membuat Baekkienya luluh.

"Aish.. baiklah. Ayo bantu aku membereskan barang-barang itu," Baekhyun menunjuk beberapa kardus yang berisi persediaan barang di minimarket tempat dia bekerja.

"Siap kapten," seru Chanyeol disertai hormat dan berdiri tegak di depan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli dihadapannya. Tak berapa lama, mereka mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Meletakkan barang-barang di tumpukan barang-barang yang sudah ada. Sesuai dengan jenisnya.

"Baekkie-ah," panggil Chanyeol ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya.

"Hm?" respon Baekhyun singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? sudah lama bukan kita tidak pergi untuk berkencan? maksudku, sebentar lagi kan malam natal, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dan menatap penuh harap Baekhyun yang berada di rak depannya.

"Hm... oke dengan senang hati," ucap Baekhyun dengan riang. Tidak disangka, kekasihnya itu akan mengajaknya berkencan di malam natal nanti. Akhirnya dia merayakan natal tahun ini tidak sendirian lagi.

"Ah... Baekkie-ah kau sangat manis," seru Chanyeol yang langsung berlari ke rak depannya dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya. Menciumi pipinya berkali-kali.

"Hahaha cukup Chanyeollie, geli. Hahaha," Baekhyun berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari ciuman maut Chanyeol.

"Hehehe baiklah. Aku tunngu kau di taman pinggir jalan raya. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Oke?"

"Kenapa perginya tidak bersama saja?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hehehe aku ada kejutan untukmu _chagi_. Makanya, kau tunggu aku ditaman itu ne," Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sambil mengusap suraicoklat Baekhyun lembut.

"Huh... baiklah. Aku tunggu kau disana. Tapi kau harus datang," ucap Baekhyun.

"_Ne_. Aku janji," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pda wajah Baekhyun. Menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun merasa hangat. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Hm... Chanyeol mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam sebelum natal**_

Baekhyun duduk gelisah dibangku taman pinggir jalan raya itu. Sudah satu jam dia duduk disana menunggu kekasihnya yang entah berada dimana. Suhu udaranya pun lama-kelamaan semakin dingin. Membuatnya sedikit menggigil. _'Untung aku pakai jaket yang tebal,'_ pikirnya.

"Aish... dimana si tinggi itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" kesalnya sambil memandang ponsel _jadul_nya. Berharap ada sebuah pesan atau panggilan dari sang kekasih.

"Hm... apa aku telpon dia aja ya? Hah, baiklah aku telpon dia saja. Awas nanti kalau sudah datang," Baekhyun pun mencari nama Chanyeol di kontaknya, lalu ditekannya tombol hijau disana dan mendekatkan ponselnya kearah telinganya.

_Sedangkan Chanyeol_

Dia sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di trotoar tak jauh dari taman tempat Baekhyun menunggu. _'Ah itu dia tamannya,'_ ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat taman tersebut di seberang jalannya. Dia melihat kearah lampu penyebrangan yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berlari. Dicepatkan lagi larinya dan genggamannya pada sebuah kotak berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. Tanpa dia ketahui, lampu penyebrangan yang semula berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi merah dan sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh sedang berjalan kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TUUT TUUT _(?)

"Aish _jinja_, kemana anak itu?" ucap Baekhyun yang hanya memandang ponselnya dengan kesal. "Sudah kubilang perginya bersama saja. Huh," dia mengalihkan pandangannya kejalan raya didepannya. Dia bingung, kenapa jalan yang tadinya lenggang menjadi macet total seperti ini. Dan dia dapat melihat mobil _ambulance_ yang melintas. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dia kembali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun sama saja, tetap tidak diangkat olehnya. Dia berjalan kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang dia tidak ketahui ada apa disana. Dia pun masih mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. _'Chanyeollie, ayo angkat telponku. Kumohon,_" batinnya. Dia terus berjalan masuk kedalam kerumunan orang-orang itu. Beruntung badannya yang kecil, jadi dapat masuk dengan mudah. Saat dia sudah berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang digenggamnya jatuh ketanah dan matanya yang melotot itu berair. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan dia berlari ke seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri di tanah dan sedang diangkat oleh tim medis untuk memasukinya kedalam _ambulance_.

"CHANYEOLLIE!" Baekhyun berlari dan menahan tim medis tersebut untuk memasukkan tubuh tak berdaya kekasihnya itu. "Chanyeollie, Chanyeollie, bangun. Ku mohon," airmata mengalir deras dari matanya dan jatuh kepipinya yang mulus itu. Memandang wajah kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah, membuat tangisnya makin kencang.

"Maaf, apa anda keluarganya?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang suster yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku.. hiks... kekasihnya," jawab Baekhyun dengan isak tangisnya.

"Baiklah, mari ikut kami kerumah sakit," kata suster tersebut sambil tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun untuk memasuki _ambulance_.

_'Chanyeollie, jangan tinggalkan aku,'_ lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah empat bukan semenjak kejadian malam sebelum natal yang masih menghantui Baekhyun. Kini dia sedang duduk didepan kasir sambil memandang jalan kota _Seoul_ yang terlihat sangat renggang. Terlihat dari matanya, kesedihan masih ada. Bahkan sangat besar.

"Hiks Chanyeollie, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja? Bukankah hiks.. kau berjanji akan selalu ada disisiku? hiks," isak tangis keluar lagi dari mulut mungilnya. Air matapun juga jatuh mengenai pipinya yang mulus itu. Dipandangnya benda yang melingkar dijari manis sebelah kirinya. Cincin perak yang bertuliskan 'ChanBaek'.

"Jadi, ini kejutanmu untukku Chanyeollie? hiks," dia mengelus pelan cincin yang melingkar diarinya. "Hiks.. Chanyeollie," ditenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Tiba-tiba, bel pintu masuk minimarket berbunyi dan munculah seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan kemeja yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan _cool_ yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Buru-buru Baekhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Dan langsung menyapa tamu tersebut.

"Selamat datang," dia membungkukkan badannya. "Eh? Chanyeollie?" terpaksa dia harus membelalakan matanya saat melihat pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut. Sedangkan _namja_ tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena ucapan Baekhyun terseut.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?" kata _namja _tersebut sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

Sungguh Baekhyun hanya dapat dia sambil memandang _namja_ yang berjalan kearahnya itu. _'Apalagi ini?'_ lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaaaa... cerita apa ini? gak bermutu bngt -_-. Mohon maafkan author yang gak jelas bngt buat fanfic. Semoga yang baca gak sakit mata ataupun mual-mual ya u,u. Aku udah gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi u,u. Segini aja. Bersediakah kalian untuk **REVIEW?** Gomawo~ *bow

By: SeptiKiyo-Chan


End file.
